1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the fields of electronic devices, digital home appliances, navigational positioning, electronic imaging, etc., and specifically, to a portable digital photographing system combining position navigation information and image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile camera phones, standalone digital cameras, and video recorders are ubiquitous in the modern world.
It is generally preferable to include location and time information with pictures or videos taken for future review, reference or description. On the other hand many camera users wish to obtain traffic and position information even when not taking pictures. However, conventional standalone digital cameras, and video recorders do not offer this function.